ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Loud House (MTV TV series)
:This is an alternate universe page where is an adult animated sitcom, hence the joke header. The Loud House is an American adult animated sitcom, being created by Chris Savino and developed by after Savino being fired due to multiple allegations of sexual harassment. It is produced by and it airs on since May 2nd, 2016. Synopsis Eleven kids are siblings in a family where Lincoln is the only male sibling and deals with numerous situations such as TBD. Characters Main *'Lincoln Loud' (voiced by Grant Palmer on Season 1, Collin Dean from Season 1 until Season 3, Tex Hammond from Season 3 until Season 4 and Asher Bishop since Season 5) - the Louds' rather unlucky and slightly TBD middle child and only son who often gets into several dilemmas like blackmail from his sisters or his school constantly making him a living punchline. *'Lori Loud' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - the Louds' bitchy eldest child who is addicted to her cell phone and often forces her siblings to help out on her personal TBD, in addition to having an unhealthy crush on Bobby Santiago. *'Leni Loud' (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - the Louds' idiotic second eldest child who often gets into random situations due to TBD. *'Luna Loud' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - the Louds' rebellious third eldest child who loves rock music and often likes to mess around TBD, in addition to being revealed as bisexual, leading to some TBD. *'Luan Loud' (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) - the Louds' comedic fourth eldest child who often tells lame jokes and causing mayhem with her insane pranks in addition to becoming practically a psychopath during April Fools. *'Lynn Loud, Jr.' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - the Louds' tomboyish fifth eldest child who often engages in athletic activities and is strongly implied to having an incestous crush on her own brother, often blackmailing him into getting what she wants like the football team or TBD. *'Lucy Loud' (also voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - the Louds' goth fifth youngest child who is rather snarky and TBD. *'Lana Loud' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - the Louds' dirty fourth youngest child who loves playing in mud and TBD. *'Lola Loud' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - the Louds' prima donna third youngest child who is a perfectionist and often wants to outmatch anyone who dares to TBD. *'Lisa Loud' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - the Louds' intelligent second youngest child who is obsessed with TBD. *'Lily Loud' (vocal effects by Grey Griffin) - the Louds' baby child who mainly does TBD. Supporting *'Lynn Loud, Sr. and Rita Loud' (voiced by Brian Stepanek and Jill Talley, respectively) - the Louds' TBD parents who TBD. *'Clyde McBride' (voiced by Caleel Harris until Season 3 and Andre Robinson since then) - Lincoln's TBD African American best friend who often TBD. *'Ronnie Anne Santiago' (voiced by Breanna Yde until Season 3 and since Season 4) - Lincoln's tomboyish Hispanic friend who he has a complicated friendship with due to her sometimes bullying him and other times being actually friendly to him, aside from the implications of having a crush on him, much to Lynn's anger. * Episodes Trivia Category:MTV Category:Nickelodeon Category:The Loud House Category:TV-14-DLSV Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas